


Pretty Girls

by TechnoSkittles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, old fic just moving it to this account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think it's selfish of all the boys to keep the pretty girls to themselves?" White Rose AU, slight Bumbleby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girls

“Ruby, what on earth are you wearing?”

Said little girl twirled on her toe in a circle, giggling as she spun. “It’s a tutu!”

Yang sighed and ran a hand over her face. “And why are you wearing a tutu?”

Ruby crossed her arms and jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. “Because you said I had to look nice for my play date!” She fisted handfuls of the vibrant red tulle in her hand and spun around again. “So I wore this!”

A quiet and resigned chuckle came from the older blonde and she stooped down to adjust the now crooked tutu. “I did say that, didn’t I?” Ruby nodded vigorously in response, squirming to get away from Yang’s hands. “Stop it, it’s fine!”  
“I’m just trying to fix it so it looks pretty!”

“It already _is_ pretty!”

“Well, I’m trying to make it prettier!”  
“It’s already prettier!”

Yang opened her mouth to retort but was cut off abruptly by the doorbell. She straightened up, looked at the door, and smiled before turning back to her dark-haired younger sister. “That’s them! You ready?”  
All of Ruby’s previous energy vanished and was replaced by a shy and nervous look. “Uh…um…no! Tell them I’m sick!” She gave a pathetic, fake cough into her hand, silver eyes pleading with Yang to play along.

But the blonde would have none of it. Her sister, as energetic and friendly as she was, always seemed to choke up when it came to actually talking to other people. She wasn’t very socially outgoing and tended to shy away from any situations that involved interaction with others. When they had first moved to Vale, her parents had attributed it to the foreign surroundings and new people. That had been two years ago.

So now it was up to Yang, her more outlandish and talkative sister, to ease her into playing with other kids and getting out more. Even if that meant arranging play dates.

“Oh no, kiddo. It’s too late for that.” She ruffled Ruby’s hair, smile softening at her pout. “Relax, it’ll be fine. You’re gonna have so much fun,” she promised.

“But what if they don’t like me?”

“Then you’ll find new and better friends.”

Ruby stuck out her pinky. “Promise?”

Yang smiled brightly and wrapped her pinky around Ruby’s. “Promise.”

Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh. “I guess I can try.”

The blonde stood up and patted her head before turning to answer the door. “’Atta girl.” She unlocked the door and swung it open with gusto, revealing a tall, dark-haired teen and a short, white-haired child. She smiled brightly at the teen, who smiled in return, and blinked curiously at the smaller child hiding behind the teen’s leg. Yang stepped aside and gestured for them to enter the house. Once they had both done so, Yang closed the door and walked back into the living room where everyone had gathered. She saw Ruby standing there in her red tutu, tugging at the material and shyly looking at the little girl hiding from sight through her unkempt bangs.

“Well, now the gang’s all here!” Yang said, breaking the silence. “Ruby, this is Blake and the little tyke with her is…”

“Weiss,” Blake finished for her. Weiss seemed to perk up at the sound of her name and looked up at Blake with icy eyes, her stare met with a reassuring smile.

“Go on,” she urged, patting the pale-haired child’s back. “It’s okay.”

Weiss muttered something incoherent into Blake’s stockinged leg and buried her face into her thigh. Ruby watched all of this silently, contemplating whether or not to make a move to talk to the strange little girl. Eventually, Yang decided for her.

“Ruby, introduce yourself to your new friend.”

The dark-haired child jumped and looked back at the shy child hiding her face and took a cautious step forward. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. Weiss seemed to be just as scared as she was, maybe that was something they could bond over. Hopefully she didn’t just scare her off.

Before she knew it, she stood before the hiding girl, her blue eyes peeking out curiously, meeting her own silver stare. Ruby tugged on her tutu again and bit her lip, casting her eyes to the side, unable to hold her gaze any longer. “My…my name’s Ruby!” she said.

A moment passed and the girl slowly let go of her anchor, stepping out in full view. “Weiss,” she greeted simply. She offered a small curtsy to Ruby, stunning both sisters. However, the younger quickly got over her shock and smiled brightly, becoming more comfortable with the situation.

“Do you like dolls?”

 

Yang sat on the couch beside Blake, handing her the bowl of freshly popped popcorn. The brunette accepted graciously, grabbing a handful. She picked up the remote with her other hand and started the movie. Yang scooted beside her, reaching for the popcorn. “So what happened to Jaune?”

“His mom called saying he’d come down with something.”

Yang nodded. “Because I was expecting Jaune.”

Blake rolled her eyes and threw a kernel at her. “Hush! It was all really last minute. I was surprised myself when Weiss’ dad called asking me to watch her.”

“Surprised but not displeased,” Yang sang, tossing popcorn into her mouth.

Golden eyes narrowed at the blonde who was already immersed in the movie. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, the Schnee family _is_ loaded…” A pillow struck her in the face and she fell over with a yelp, tumbling clumsily off the couch.

“It’s not like that!” Blake shouted. “I charge them the same as I do all my other clients!” She sat back again, not offering the blonde help back up. “And Weiss is a really nice girl, one of the best behaved kids I babysit.”

Yang pulled herself back onto the couch, flicking Blake’s forehead in retaliation for her recent attack. “So…basically stuck up and prim and proper?” she translated.

Blake shook her head. “Of course you’d see it that way.”

“You’re not denying it.”

She didn’t answer. Yang sighed and turned back to the movie, leaning over to rest her head on Blake’s shoulder. Blake accepted this with a roll of her eyes and a slight pout, but shifted so that Yang was more comfortable.

“Promise to bring Jaune next time?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Meanwhile, down the hall in Ruby’s room, the two younger girls were sitting on Ruby’s bed, Ruby brushing the hair of one of her dolls and Weiss simply watching her. They didn’t speak, Ruby too engrossed in her current task and Weiss favoring the silence. This was the opposite for the more energetic of the pair though, the suffocating quietness seeping into her, filling her until she was sure to explode. She wondered why this girl was so quiet and so still and looked so comfortable doing so.

Eventually, it became too much so she blurted, “Don’t you want to do anything?”

Weiss frowned. “I wanna go home.”

Ruby pouted and set her doll to the side. She knew it, she just _knew it_. Yang was wrong: this whole “making friends” thing just really wasn’t meant for her. “Oh.”

They sat in silence once more, this one more suffocating than the last. Ruby was on the verge of tears and wanted nothing more than to push Weiss and Blake out of her house and curl up with Yang. Her sister loved her, no matter what, even if other people didn’t. With her older sister around, Ruby didn’t need anyone else.

Weiss noticed the shining unshed tears in the young brunette’s eyes and inwardly panicked. Being an only child didn’t give her a lot of people skills so she wasn’t used to watching what and how she said things to people. This instance was a perfect example of that. She didn’t mean to hurt the little red girl’s feelings, she just was too blunt with her honesty.

“You could…brush my hair if you want!” she suggested suddenly, anything to patch up the gap she had created between the two. Even if they didn’t become friends after this, she didn’t want to get in trouble with Ruby’s older sister for making her cry. She shuddered to think of the scolding she’d receive as a result from Blake.

To her relief, Ruby looked up, eyes now shining with hope (or maybe those were still tears) and a small smile on her face. Good, she had avoided a crying episode.

“R-really?”

Weiss nodded and turned around, taking her long, silvery hair out of its high ponytail. She felt the bed shift behind her as Ruby moved closer and not long after she had settled, she felt the brush gliding down her hair, slowing working through the minor tangles. The tiny heiress sat completely still as Ruby worked on her hair, humming a joyful tune as she brushed the white tresses.

“You know, Yang doesn’t let me play with her hair and my mommy’s not always home, so I don’t get to do this a lot.” A pause. “Your hair’s really soft.”

Weiss hummed in response. They sat in silence after that, this one much more comfortable and less stiff than the previous silences. The quiet sounds of the brush running through hair filled the room, replacing any need for conversation.

“Can I braid your hair?”

Weiss turned her head slightly to look at the girl to see her grinning back. Excitement rolled in waves off of her, her excited grin blinding and eyes dancing, making it impossible for Weiss to deny her request. She shrugged half-heartedly, earning a squeal from the little girl before she made work on braiding her hair. The humming seemed to pick up and even Weiss found herself smiling as short and stumbling fingers struggled with the long strands of her silky hair. Time passed leisurely as the two girls sat on Ruby’s bed, wearing content smiles and enjoying each other’s company.

“There!” Ruby shouted, throwing the braid over Weiss’ shoulder. “All done!”

Weiss picked up the braid, inspecting it with her fingers, running them over the smooth braid. “This is really good. Where did you learn to braid?”

Ruby jumped off the bed and put her hands on her hips. “My big sissy taught me! She used to braid my hair all the time!” She noticed Weiss’ disbelieving stare and self-consciously brought one of her hands up to pull on her hair. “Well, before I got it cut, that is.”

“I think you would’ve looked nice with long hair,” Weiss muttered, playing with her own braid absent-mindedly.

Ruby scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “Nuh-uh! It got in the way too much!”

Weiss only shrugged again, finding that playing with her newly braided hair was more interesting than the conversation. She wasn’t lying when she had said it was a good braid: it honestly was. Not a hair out of place. Perhaps she didn’t give the little red girl enough credit.

Noticing that the white-haired girl was no longer paying attention to her, Ruby jutted out her bottom lip in a pout and crossed her arms. After all the hard work she put into braiding her hair and now she wouldn’t even look at her! Just when she thought that she had this friend thing down, she was being ignored.

But she wouldn’t give up now. No, she promised Yang she would try her best at making friends and it wasn’t time to give up just yet.

“So, um,” she coughed, attempting to get Weiss’ attention. When icy blue eyes were directed her way and Ruby was sure she had her attention, she offered a tiny smile and asked, “You wanna play pretend?”

“Pretend?” Weiss asked. “What’s that?”

Ruby’s jaw dropped to the floor, utter disbelief taking over. What little kid didn’t know what pretend was? It was one of her favorite pastimes! She reached out and grabbed Weiss’ hand, pulling her off the bed and rushing to the door before Weiss even got proper footing.

“Gah! Ruby, what are you-“

“Hush! I’m gonna show you! Just come on!”

They both ran (or rather Ruby ran and Weiss was dragged) down the hall and through the living room where Blake was draped across Yang, both teens watching their movie peacefully until the two younger girls burst in. Blake sat up and Yang quirked an eyebrow as they watched Ruby pulling a disgruntled Weiss to the door before Yang finally decided to ask, “And just where are you two going?”

“Just outside to play!” Ruby called over her shoulder, opening the door and dragging Weiss outside without another word, leaving her sister and Blake in stunned silence.

“Should we-“

Yang pulled Blake back into her lap, wrapping her arms around the baffled girl. “Nah. Let ‘em be.”

 

“And just what are we doing out here?”

Underneath the shade of a tree sat Weiss, arms crossed and brow furrowed as she watched Ruby dance around happily as she picked small flowers from the front yard. Her red tutu bounced with as much energy as the little red girl, mesmerizing Weiss with its vibrancy. Ruby looked up at her with a fistful of dainty flowers and flashed her a dazzling smile that made Weiss shrink into herself. How could someone so little be filled with so much energy?

“We’re about to play pretend!”

Weiss frowned and plucked at the green grass beneath her. “You still haven’t explained what that is.”

“I will in a minute! Just lemme finish finding more flowers!”

An exasperated sigh left Weiss’ lips as she continued to watch Ruby in a bored yet still somewhat interested fashion, eyes lazily following the girl who seemed to teleport from one side of the lawn to the other at the sight of another patch of flowers. She had really gotten her worked up this time. It was amazing that she had managed to tolerate someone with such a rowdy personality for so long. Was she that desperate for company? Or was it perhaps that she just liked the way her loud nature contrasted with Weiss’ very quiet and tame life at home?

Maybe it was both.

Ruby materialized in front of the young heiress, startling her. She looked up at her with wide eyes as Ruby offered the bunch of fragile flowers to her. Hesitantly she took them, gently grasping them in her own fist and running a finger over their soft and wilting petals. She was so distracted by the makeshift bouquet that she didn’t notice Ruby until she was already lying on her back on the grassy ground, looking up at the leaves of the tree overhead.

Weiss sat back up to see Ruby giggling at her expression, which was a mix between infuriated and confused. “Did you just push me?”

“Yep,” she replied, popping her “p.”

“And why on earth did you do that, you dolt?” she shouted at her.

Ruby chewed the inside of her cheek and nudged Weiss’ shoulder again, gentler. “Because you’re supposed to play dead.”

“I’m not some kind of dog!” Seriously, the nerve of this girl!

“I know!” Ruby shouted back and knelt down beside Weiss, plucking a few blades of grass out of her hair. “You’re Snow White!”

“I’m what?”

Ruby looked at her in annoyance. “Don’t tell me that you don’t know about fairytales either,” she whined.

Weiss took a moment to recollect her thoughts and tried to make sense of Ruby’s ramblings. She was talking about fairytales now, so the Snow White she was talking about had to be that fairytale princess from the stories her nannies would read her at night to put her to bed. The one with the wicked step-mother and lived with those seven dwarfs.

“Yes I do, as a matter of fact,” Weiss replied, crossing her arms.

Ruby smiled and nudged Weiss’ shoulder again. “Good. So you know that Snow White dies.”

Weiss shook her head and poked Ruby’s forehead. “No, you dunce! She just falls into a deep sleep!”

“Same thing!”

Weiss felt her eye twitch in annoyance before Ruby successfully managed in getting her to lie back down on the grass. She opened her mouth to protest before Ruby smiled and said, “There. Now close your eyes and play dead.”

With some reluctance and a deep frown, the heiress complied. “And why are we doing this again?”

She didn’t get an immediate response from the dark-haired girl. She only heard her shifting around in the grass and began to slide open her left eye to peek before Ruby shouted at her to keep them closed. With a sigh she listened once again, surprising herself with how obedient she was being.

All was quiet for another minute until she heard Ruby dramatically shout, “Oh my dear princess! My lovely Snow White, what has that evil witch done to you?”

If her eyes had been open Ruby surely would’ve seen Weiss rolling her eyes.

“Ruby, are we seriously-“

“Weiss!” Ruby hissed in a hushed voice. “You’re supposed to be dead! Dead people can’t talk!”  
“Whatever,” she muttered, falling back into silence and wiggling around to get comfortable. Once she stilled, Ruby continued.

“Fear not, my love for I, your prince, have come to save you!”

Weiss heard Ruby kneel down beside her head and felt her breathing on her face for a split second before she registered what the little red girl was about to do. This was the part in the story where the prince found Snow White in her deep sleep and went to wake her with…

Her eyes shot open to be greeted with Ruby’s own face, too close and getting closer.

“Ruby! Wait!”

However, she didn’t get her words out fast enough and Ruby bent down even further, gently pecking her on the lips. Weiss lay there, stunned and not fully registering that this was actually happening as Ruby lifted her face away and looked down at the shocked girl with a smile.

“Now awaken my beautiful-“

_“Ruby, what was that?”_

The young brunette stopped in the middle of her act and blinked at the white-haired girl who was now looking at her in pure anger. She shrunk away from Weiss’ impending glare and pulled at grass blades. “Um…true love’s kiss?” she offered.

Weiss stuck out her tongue and shook her head. “Girls aren’t supposed to kiss girls though!”

Ruby shrugged and looked up. “Well, why not? Yang and Blake do it all the time.”

“Because they’re – wait, what?” Weiss stumbled on her angry retort and looked at Ruby with a slack jaw.

“Yeah. I see ‘em do it all the time when Blake comes over,” Ruby repeated, tilting her head at Weiss’ reaction. “Is that weird?”  
“Yes!” The white-haired heiress shook her head and stood up in order to look down at Ruby, who no longer looked ashamed of her actions but rather confused at Weiss’ reasoning.

“How?”

“Because…” Weiss trailed off and thought about what she’d been taught about love and proper marriage. “Only guys and girls are supposed to do that kind of stuff!” she replied simply, not wanting to delve into all of the specifics for fear of confusing the simpleton girl sitting in front of her.  
“But why?”

“Because that’s how love works!” Weiss crossed her arms and frowned, suddenly irritated with all of the young girl’s questions and inquiries.

“But…” Ruby started off, pausing to pick up one of the discarded flowers from the ground to pluck off its petals. “That’s not true. Blake and Yang look like they love each other.” When she didn’t receive an answer from Weiss, she looked up and bit the inside of her cheek. “Besides, that isn’t fair.”

Weiss furrowed her brow. “What isn’t fair?”

“That all of the guys get the pretty girls.” Ruby threw down the now bare flower and picked another one up, twirling it between her fingers. “Why can’t other girls have pretty girls too?” She stood up and tucked the flower behind Weiss’ ear into her hair and gave her a small smile. “I think those boys are just being selfish poopy-heads.”

The small heiress only stared at the young girl in front of her, so okay with girls loving each other the same way she was so accustomed to a guy and a girl loving each other. It was absurd and ridiculous and just plain _weird_. Yet somehow, in her mind, all of it made perfect sense and was entirely normal.

She was about to voice this when Blake called her name from the doorstep, saying that it was time for them to leave.

She never forgot that conversation, not even once.

 

“Ruby, could you please focus for more than five minutes so that you actually have a chance at passing this test?”

A pile of papers was laid out all over the floor of the aforementioned girl’s bedroom, subjects ranging from history to math. An AP U.S. History textbook lay open on the floor, bland pages of nothing but text and maps staring right back at the two girls: one sitting up, straight-backed; the other lying on her back, attempting to balance a pencil on her nose. Music played from a radio on the other side of the room, an overplayed pop song that had been very popular in the recent week.

“I’m just taking a break,” Ruby said, grabbing the pencil that had fallen off her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll get this before the test, I promise.”

“So can you tell me what the Compromise of 1850 is?”

“…The what?”

Weiss sighed and pushed the textbook in front of Ruby as if to force the knowledge on her. “My point exactly.”

“Oh c’mon, Weiss!” she whined, rolling over onto her stomach and holding her head in her hands. “We’ve been studying for _hours_!”

“It’s been fifteen minutes.”

Ruby looked over at her digital clock on her nightstand and frowned when she realized that Weiss was, as always, right. “Oh.”

“Ruby, the test is in two days and we haven’t even gotten through half of the material! You want a good grade on this, don’t you?”

The brunette winced and scratched the back of her head, looking down at the textbook and all of the notes sprawled everywhere. “Well, yeah. But I’m really not good at studying. I can’t stay focused on something that’s so boring!” She threw her hands up in exasperation and let her head fall onto the floor with a thunk, missing the slight shake of Weiss’ head coupled with a slightly concerned look in her eyes.

“Well maybe if you properly asked instead of whining like a child I could help you become better at studying.”

A silver eye peeked up at her. “And how would you go about doing that?”

Weiss sat back and thought for a second, contemplating the best way to go about this in Ruby’s interest. “Perhaps…a reward system?” As predicted, Ruby perked up and lifted her head to fully look at Weiss. The white-haired teen smirked at her accomplishment and motioned for Ruby to sit up completely. With a groan of protest, Ruby sat up and stared patiently at Weiss, ready for her to further explain her tactic.

“For every question you get right, you get a reward. For every question you get wrong, you get nothing,” she explained simply. “That sound fair enough?”

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, grinning radiantly before pulling the thick textbook into her lap and reading the printed text with much more zeal than normal. Her eyes raced back and forth frantically, taking in all of the text almost too quickly for her to actually process it. Weiss smiled and opened up her own textbook now that Ruby was preoccupied, proud of her success.

By the time Weiss was done with her own homework, Ruby had shut her textbook, looking like the life had been sucked out of her. However, when she looked up at Weiss, she grinned toothily, still full of never-ending energy. “Finished!” she exclaimed. Weiss nodded before shutting her own textbook and scooted so that she sat directly opposite of Ruby, taking her textbook from her and opening it back up.

“Are you ready for some questions then?”

“Yep!”

Weiss placed a delicate finger on a place of the page, reading it briefly before forming a question in her mind. “What was the Missouri Compromise and when did it take place?” She’d start out with an easy question to warm her up.

Ruby seemed to be in deep thought for a split second before cheerily answering, “The Missouri Compromise was an agreement that drew a line between the North and South, dividing the country into slave and free states. It took place in…1820?” She glanced hopefully at Weiss, questioning her accuracy.

Weiss nodded. “Correct.”

The dark-haired teen fist pumped the air before leaning forward eagerly like a puppy waiting for a treat. Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend’s excitement, but chuckled all the same when Ruby started to prod her stomach. “Weiss, you promised!” she whined. Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, her eyes boring into Weiss’ blue ones, causing the smile to wane from her face. Weiss gulped and bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes from Ruby’s pout. Her lips looked soft, almost as soft as that one day…

Weiss turned her head away quickly, trying to fight away the blood rushing to her cheeks and push down the feelings bubbling up again. Ever since that day they had met, Weiss began to change her views on sexuality and how love worked. She realized that restraining love to just one type of couple was absurd and a bit petty when really love wasn’t some containable object that you could train and command. It was a free-flowing concept and did what it pleased and who was she – or anyone else really – to stop it?

However, with this revelation came another: perhaps Weiss herself was one of those people who was attracted to the same sex rather than the opposite. It stunned her at first and made her slightly uncomfortable. She had just come to terms with the fact that love and attraction could be between any two people, regardless of gender. It was so sudden and out of nowhere that for awhile, Weiss secluded herself from everyone, boys and girls alike, throughout most of her middle school years, which, in turn, worried Ruby, her first and long-time friend.

Nearing high school, Weiss decided that what she was and what she was attracted to was okay and that there was nothing wrong with her. It came as a shock to her parents, but oddly enough they supported her. She was accepted by them without hesitance, which is more than she could’ve asked for and was beyond what she expected.

However, that was only the beginning. Just when she thought that everything had worked itself out and she could go about living life normally, the unthinkable happened.

She developed a crush on her best friend, her first friend, Ruby Rose.

This realization came as less of a shock and was somewhat easier to accept, but it didn’t make the fact that she liked Ruby as something more than a friend any easier to deal with. Her more perverted mind would always think back to that day when they were kids, thinking about how soft her lips were, as brief and empty as their kiss was. She wondered constantly if they’d still be as soft now as they were then. She wondered what it would be like to be held by those arms as she had seen Yang do for Blake when she was younger every time she came over to play with Ruby. She wondered what it’d be like to have Ruby smile at her, eyes filled with adoration and love. She wondered what it would feel like to no longer be alone, to have her feelings reciprocated.

Yet every time Weiss thought about telling Ruby, not only that she liked girls but one girl in particular, she choked up and shut herself off from Ruby, always worrying the brunette for a few days while the heiress sorted things out within and reigned herself back. She hated doing this to her friend, hated seeing her look so forlorn whenever Weiss shut her out or pushed her away. And so, tired of seeing her best friend in this state, Weiss abandoned all thoughts of confessing.

“Weiss!”

Said girl jumped, startled out of her thoughts to see Ruby waving her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She blinked and smacked Ruby’s hand out of her face. However, this did not deter the brunette. Instead she smiled and said, “Welcome back, Captain Schnee. How’s it up there in space?”

Weiss scoffed. “Oh hush! You zone out all the time in class.”

“Only because I have more important things to think about than what the formula for accelerated velocity is.”

Weiss rose a single eyebrow in question. “Such as?”  
Ruby jerked back, retracting her hand back to her side and biting her lip. “Things,” she said in a tone that told Weiss that she was in no mood to elaborate. Weiss decided not to pry and instead looked back down at the textbook in her lap. “Okay, next question then.”

“Hey!” Ruby exclaimed suddenly, slamming her hands on the floor. “I still didn’t get a reward for the last question!”

The heiress rolled her crystal blue eyes. “Alright, fine. What do you want then?”

Ruby frowned and looked down. “I….don’t know.”

“Jeez, Ruby! Just hurry up and pick something then otherwise we’ll never finish studying.”

“A-aye!” Ruby glanced around her room, brow furrowed in thought as she looked for some inspiration or hint for a reward she’d be content with. Weiss watched, fascinated with just how child-like her crush looked right now. She even cracked a smile when Ruby’s eyes lit up when she finally found purchase on something in her room, coughing to cover it up when Ruby’s silver eyes flicked over to look at her with a nervous glance. She watched as Ruby gnawed on her lip, looking back at whatever had caught her attention before turning to Weiss fully, a determined expression written on her features: set mouth, furrowed brow, and fire in her eyes.

“Lay down.”

Weiss blinked slowly and tilted her head bemusedly. “Excuse me?”

“Lay down,” she repeated.

“Ruby, what on earth are you thinking-“

“Just do it, okay?” Ruby interrupted, before softly adding, “Please?”

That pleading tone finally did her in and Weiss obeyed, laying down on her back and staring up at the ceiling. “Okay, now what?”

“Give me a sec!” Weiss looked over to see Ruby heading over to her dresser and pulling a single white rose out of a thin glass vase. She bent down and handed it to the heiress, nudging her hand with it when she only received a questioning look. “Take it,” she urged.

“Ruby, just what does this have to do with the reward system?”

Ruby didn’t answer and knelt down beside Weiss. “Close your eyes.”

“Stop avoiding my question or else I’ll stop playing along,” Weiss said firmly, staring right into Ruby’s metallic eyes. Ruby sighed and leaned over Weiss, making the girl extremely nervous at their sudden proximity to each other.

“Weiss,” she muttered quietly, something so out of her normally loud nature that it almost worried the white-haired teen. “Dead people can’t talk.”

“Dead? What do you mean-“ She was silenced by Ruby’s hand over her mouth and those silver eyes boring into hers.

“Dead people can’t talk.”

When Ruby removed her hand, Weiss didn’t say a word. She could only feel as though she had been here before, as if this had happened somewhere else. She lay still as she tried to figure it out and make sense of what was happening before…

Before what?  
Ruby leaned down to Weiss’ ear, her voice barely above a whisper. “Don’t you think it’s selfish of all the boys to keep the pretty girls to themselves?” Weiss’ breath hitched and she lay as stiff and still as if she really were dead at that moment; that day came back to her in a sudden flash of memories. How could she have forgotten the one moment that always seemed to be on her mind?

Ruby then moved so she was hovering directly over Weiss’ face, her warm breath intermingling with Weiss’ own short breaths. “Or do you think that maybe it’s selfish of me to try and steal one of those pretty girls from all those boys?” And with that, she closed then distance between the two, pressing their lips together roughly, noses bumping each other awkwardly in what must’ve been one of the most painful kisses of Weiss’ life.

It couldn’t have been more perfect.

When Ruby pulled away, blush spread across her cheeks (and the heat radiating from her own face told Weiss she must’ve looked the same way) Weiss reached up to flick Ruby’s forehead. “That hurt, you dunce. Where did you learn to kiss?”

Ruby spluttered as her blush grew a deeper red and pulled even further away. “Sh-shut up! You’re the only person I’ve kissed so I don’t know how these things go!”

Weiss sat up and watched as Ruby muttered things into her hands that she hid her face behind before laughing. “Then come here so I can show you.”

Ruby peeked through her fingers. “What about our studying?”

“There are more important things than the formula of accelerated velocity.”

 

 


End file.
